


Shooting Star

by redshipsgreenships



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshipsgreenships/pseuds/redshipsgreenships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K and Fraser spend an evening on the back porch... watching stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Thank you to my dear friend... you know who you are :)

“Look,” I point to the sky and nudge Fraser with my elbow. “There goes another one.”

He follows the imaginary line of my finger towards the ebony sky painted in twinkling diamonds. I can sense him squinting against the dark and I feel one of his bare arms slide around my waist pulling me closer into his side. It is mid-summer and warm up in the Northwest areas, but that doesn’t stop me from sliding the few inches that separate us so we are skin to skin. Well, skin to worn cotton t-shirt.

There is an impressive display of shooting stars tonight lighting up the black velvety sky and we wanted to catch them together after two long days apart. It is close to midnight, but we don’t care. We settle onto the steps of our weathered back porch. We swat at the mosquitos and sip our iced teas as we talk about our days spent away from each other. With occasional glances towards the night sky, we catch another falling star. Sleep can wait, even though we are both beyond tired.

“Yes, I see it or rather… saw it.” He lets out a small laugh and I imagine the tiny lines around his eyes becoming more visible. His parted lips will take the curve of a grin, showing off that crooked tooth just to the outside corner. “Did you wish for anything?” he asks me and I become silent.

“Nah,” I take my arm and pull him impossibly closer. “I’ve already got everything I’ve ever wished for.”

I turn to offer him a quick wink as another shooting star paints a disappearing line across the midnight sky.

He leans forward and his lips ghost across mine. “As do I, Ray,” he whispers into my mouth before pressing his lips securely into mine.

‘Oh yeah,’ I think to myself. ‘Everything I ever wished for and a Mountie to go with it.’

 


End file.
